My First Love
by Brosiris
Summary: not a true story (sadly)


4 o'clock. My shift was over for the day. I was just about tired enough to go to bed, but I promised everyone that I'd stream Mario Maker today. It had been about two weeks since I had last done so, and Kert was anxious to give me his latest level, something about underwater midair pow jumps. I tiredly slogged my way home.

As I walked through the door, I announced my return. It was then that my roommate turned his head away from the television to see me- he looked lonely. Probably didn't have much going on today and was bored.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. He stood up and stretched out while turned to face me.

"Not really much. Just been watching television all day." he replied. Now that he was standing, I could get a better look at him- His limber, yet strong figure; his green, wide, interconnected eyes; his sensual blue spines…

"Wanna do something tonight, Bro?" he asked, bringing my attention back to reality. Yeah, reality. I had to snap out of this- he was Sonic the Hedgehog. He could do better than me. He would never reciprocate my feelings.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm gonna start streaming soon."

"I can stream with you, if you'd like."

"No, Sonic. I've told you already: I have to keep you a secret from them."

"I really don't understand why you're so adamant about that, John."

"I just can't, Sonic. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Does this have anything to do with your fixation on keeping random secrets from Jade?" I turned away from him, as I could not bear to look him in the eye.

"No. Sonic, this is my own burden to bear, and I can't put it on you." The last thing I wanted was to make him unhappy.

"John. I am your roommate. No- I am your friend. Actually, scratch that- I am something greater than either a roommate or a friend. I am Sonic the Hedgehog. If you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

I closed my eyes and thought to myself. They all already knew I was a furry. There is no way they could judge me further for this.

"Okay, I'll introduce them to you. You better be ready for this next stream. I'm going to take a quick bath to unwind first, but then we're starting."

Sonic's eyes sparkled in the same way they do only when he smashes a badnik or sees a chili dog. As soon as I saw that face, I knew I had made the right choice.

~15 minutes later~

I stepped out of the bathtub, having given myself the mental pep talk I had needed. I had prepared all my life for this day, and it was finally going to happen. I walked out of the room, down the hall, to the recording room. DJClicheDarkness was already there, waiting for me in the streaming bathtub. I stepped in, fully naked (as that is how one bathes), and proceed to begin the stream.

"Welcome to Mario Maker Mondays!" I say. "Where we play Mario Maker and you get to watch us bathe! We've got a number of special guests today, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"It is I, DJ! Here to commentate on John's playing, and double the viewer count by actually being likeable unlike this hipster metalhead!"

"And now for our surprise guest..." Time slowed to a crawl as the endorphins rushed through my veins. I looked at today's stream turnout- everyone was here. David and Krys, my collaborators. Cuddles, excited for the announcement. Phen, who had already used Kappas three times less than a minute into the stream. Jade, the beautiful, intelligent, funny, and charismatic person who I always knew I was inferior to. Kitty and Uniicorn were both here after both being gone for a while. Psycha, Key, Real David, Hannah, FaceHunter, XWater, Techdra. Even Jake, despite him being in the hospital. They were all here, and would all soon know the truth.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." The words finally leave my lips, and the coming rush of emotions feels as a weight on my chest twice as heavy as the one I just released. I fear the consequences of this, but know that the only way to go is forward.

Sonic descends into the pool with me and DJ. My already racing heartbeat rises further. I decide that if one secret is to come out today, then there is no better day to reveal everything.

"And I love him."

The once jovial twitch chat suddenly went silent. I anxiously wait for everyone's response. It is then that Sonic quietly whispers into my ear…

"!quote 30"


End file.
